Chaos At The Market!
by LycoX
Summary: A trip to the market gets a little out of hand much to the exasperation of one father.


**Chaos At**

 **The Market!**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by pictures of Arden, Crystal, Ian, Daniel, JR, Holland, and Ryan hanging out together recently for a convention. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Post season 5 but Allison never died and Kira and Isaac never left.**

* * *

Had he known this was going to happen, he never would have willingly taken the girls and Isaac with him to the market today. Granted, it even happening like it did was more than likely the kids' way of releasing a little steam after all the crap they'd been through since starting their Senior year! What with the Dread Doctors mucking about and even nearly causing Kira to lose herself to her Foxside, Chimeras, especially that little conniving prick Theo, the Desert Wolf, Scott dying and thankfully coming back thanks to his mom, and the legendary Beast of Gevauden all being issues for them and the rest of the Pack. Issues they thankfully got past though it seemed Stiles and Malia still had an issue or two to work out according to his girls. And no, he didn't think it weird he considered all three, well five now considering Hayden to be his daughters. Hell, he considered Isaac to be his son and he knew the boy considered him to be a father figure! Much like he considered Melissa to be a mother figure! Which had made for quite a few jokes from time to time about parental rights and the like from Stiles.

Though why Malia and Hayden hadn't come with them is beyond him considering the girls liked to be around one another a great deal. But he wasn't about to even ask as even he doubted he could handle knowing the answer! Now his first clue to things going haywire should have been when the girls started running around like lunatics in the parking lot giggling their heads off while Isaac just did his level best to keep his head down and ignore them. But alas, he didn't cotton on to that little clue and would end up kicking himself for it later! His second clue should have came to him once they got into the store. "Cosmetics? Why do we need to go over there!?" Questioned Kira curiously.

Lydia gave her a sly look. "Why else honey? Don't you want to have Scott drooling even more and practically being all too willing to do whatever you want?"

Kira blushed and stuttered while the other two girls just smirked at her before they dragged her off while ignoring her protests. Chris just shook his head at the sight of it all. "I really don't wanna know. So where too first Isaac?" He looked to his right where he had last seen his adopted son but the young man was nowhere to be found!

"Damned Werewolf sneakyness." Grumbled the man with a lack of heat to his words before grabbing a shopping cart and going about his business.

The man started to get an inkling of a clue about the coming chaos but he had in all honesty thought it didn't apply to him or his kids! " _Clean up in the Cosmetics area please!_ "

" _Frank, aisle 7 for flour spill please. Frank to aisle 7 for a flour clean up please!_ "

" _A reminder that grapes are not meant to be juggled as accidents can happen!_ "

" _Same for Milk jugs!_ "

"Well, this is turning out to be quite the mad house tonight." Quipped a sudden voice that had Chris reaching for his gun and quickly realizing that he didn't have it on him!

He turned and gave a glare towards the voice that belonged to none other then Peter Hale! "What the Hell are you doing here!? Last I knew you were supposed to be in Eichen!"

Peter put up his hands in a defensive gesture as he took a step back. "It was believed I made great progress to the point I could be safely let out again. And if you can't trust people like that, then who can you really even trust?"

Before the legendary hunter could make a response, and one that wouldn't be all that nice, an interruption over the intercom system occurred. " _No! Get out of here kid! I'm not playin' Queen on the radio!_ "

"Isaac..." Muttered Chris with a sigh.

"Really? I never woulda pegged that kid as a Queen fan. He's got good taste."

" _Never before have I seen such horror in the fabric department..._ "

Peter watched as Chris rubbed his face in exasperation. "Damn it Lydia!" Girl probably saw something that offended her 'delicate sense of fashion'.

"Ooh, the fiesty one is here too? Sounds to me like you've got your hands quite full. Want some help?"

"Am I going to be stabbed in the back?"

An offended look came acros Peter's face over that question. "Mr. Argent! I assure you I will do nothing of the sort! I am a truly changed man." Somehow, Chris wasn't too sure about that and was about to even comment on it when the intercom system spoke up again.

" _Can we get security to the Entertainment section please!?_ "

Chris groaned in annoyance. "Kira!" No doubt the girl got into it with someone who was probably stereotyping her as a big anime fan who's also gaga over Pikachu just cause of her race.

Five minutes later would see the two men, plus the kids in the manager's office with the kids trying to look guilty for all the chaos they'd caused in the store. Chris was not happy but the manager was definitely way more so then what he was. Peter couldn't help but feel vast amusement over the whole thing. And to add to the mix, one Deputy Jordan Parrish was there too after a call had been made to the Sheriff's Station and the man was stunned by the amount of chaos the foursome had caused! "And furthermore, you four kids are on a lifetime ban from this store! Any attempt to come inside will see you arrested! Now, this Deputy will escort you to a cash register and then I want you all to kindly get the Hell out!" Raged the manager.

Parrish went and opened the door and the group began to file out one at a time, leaving Chris to be the last as he apologized profusely for the chaos caused this night before walking out. And just in time to hear Lydia'a question! "How in the Hell did you, Satan in a V-Neck, manage to get out of Eichen!?"

Peter shrugged at what he kind of saw as his second Beta even if she hadn't ever actually became a Werewolf with his Bite and even with his no longer being an Alpha. "I was such a good boy Lydia that they couldn't help but release me."

"Scott will be hearing about this." Warned Allison in a threatening tone.

And no doubt his mom will be requesting another restraining order too! The conversation continued on well until they got to the Suburban with Parrish escorting them and still trying to figure out something to say about all this. He frowned though when the former Eichen resident made mention of Scott's mom. "Do you want another restraining order placed against you Mr. Hale? I'm sure one can be made in your case."

"Oh no, of course not. I wish to show you all I'm a changed man and how can I do so if no one is willing to allow me to do so?"

Kira frowned at him, not willing to trust a word he said. But any further remarks were cut off when the manager came outside of the doors yelling his head off, sending Allison into a slight panic that had everyone quickly loading up their respective vehicles and hauling ass and leaving the good Deputy behind looking rather bewildered. Once they were a good ways away from the market, Chris looked into the rearview mirror to eye his daughter and asked the question on his mind. "You mind telling me what that was about sweetheart?"

Allison looked a little nervous but answered him anyway. "Umm… I might have forgotten to pay for a book about knife sharpening?" Why the place even had it was beyond her however!

Snorts of amusement could be heard while a sigh escaped her father. "Next time, I'll see if Scott wants to come with me as I doubt he'll be willing to cause chaos in a store!"

"Just make sure you don't bring Stiles along." Warned Isaac with a grin.

Oh yeah, he definitely would have to avoid doing that as that kid would be liable to annoy someone in seconds! The older man also made certain to go ahead and mail some money for that book Allison unintentionally stole as he had no desire to turn back around and hear more yelling! _I think I'm getting to old for all this. I shoulda noticed the signs before I even stepped inside that place!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
